WARFRAME Wiki talk:Banning Policy
Reports (Edit Below) - Vandalizing the Karak page - Take it away, mods!- 6079Smith (talk) 02:39, October 14, 2014 (UTC) - exterminated ChickenBar (talk) 03:00, October 14, 2014 (UTC) - Badmouthing - You know what to do - 6079Smith (talk) 07:33, October 14, 2014 (UTC) - kicked ChickenBar (talk) 08:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) and - Generally being jackasses towards other anons - 6079Smith (talk) 16:06, October 14, 2014 (UTC) - purged ChickenBar (talk) 16:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC) - soliciting sexual favors from 14berts (read: asking him to suck his ****) - this isn't a brothel - 6079Smith (talk) 02:42, October 15, 2014 (UTC) - past comments look legit, will keep an eye on it ChickenBar (talk) 03:56, October 15, 2014 (UTC) - flaming people on the Nyx Page - 6079Smith (talk) 16:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC) - punched ChickenBar (talk) 17:35, October 16, 2014 (UTC) - vandalized the Companions page - 6079Smith (talk) 08:43, October 18, 2014 (UTC) - he is doing it in good faith and so far he's not persisting his edit, forgiven Twilight053 (talk) 15:15, October 18, 2014 (UTC) 153.107.97.164 vandalized the Kubrow Eggs page I'll Change My Sig To "The Procrastonating Cybran Overlord, Basilisk Centauri" One of These Days.... (talk) 01:17, October 20, 2014 (UTC) - Terminated by User:Twilight053 ChickenBar (talk) 15:39, October 20, 2014 (UTC) - vandal-translated the page into Portuguese - the IP address appears to be from Brazil - 6079Smith (talk) 17:28, October 20, 2014 (UTC) - exiled ChickenBar (talk) 19:21, October 20, 2014 (UTC) 49.144.214.171- Has been completely vile to people in the comments section. An obvious troll. Camelslayer (talk) 19:16, October 20, 2014 (UTC) - blocked, pleased do not alter previous posts ChickenBar (talk) 19:21, October 20, 2014 (UTC) 104.156.227.207 - His only edit is pretty self explanatory. Has already been rollback-ed of course. — Gat235 (talk) 20:01, October 21, 2014 (UTC) - dissolved ChickenBar (talk) 21:34, October 21, 2014 (UTC) 109.123.93.166 - Seven minutes later, we get another "cool guy". Tried to remove all content from page. — Gat235 (talk) 20:09, October 21, 2014 (UTC) - derezzed ChickenBar (talk) 21:34, October 21, 2014 (UTC) - general asshattery, particularly towards console users - PC Master Race bleh... - 6079Smith (talk) 16:43, October 25, 2014 (UTC) - decomposed ChickenBar (talk) 17:06, October 25, 2014 (UTC) - his comments are just plain mean... - you know what to do - 6079Smith (talk) 12:55, October 27, 2014 (UTC) - destroyed ChickenBar (talk) 19:06, October 27, 2014 (UTC) - minor vandal on the Archwing page - 6079Smith (talk) 17:46, October 27, 2014 (UTC) - dematerialize ChickenBar (talk) 19:06, October 27, 2014 (UTC) - apologies for deleting his comments, but he keeps spamming "pullfordays" in Greedy Pull's comments section - #SpamForDays - 6079Smith (talk) 18:23, October 28, 2014 (UTC) - seems harmless for now, let's keep an eye on it ChickenBar (talk) 20:03, October 28, 2014 (UTC) - 2 posts, but he's trying to on the syndicate pages - Well, it took my Internet Providers long enough... - 6079Smith (talk) 13:13, November 11, 2014 (UTC) - just some angry dude, looks harmless enough ChickenBar (talk) 18:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) & - Trade Spammers - Woosh - 6079Smith (talk) 03:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) - jailed ChickenBar (talk) 03:36, November 12, 2014 (UTC) - Kitchen Spambot - It's also active on other wikis. It it possible to impose a wiki-wide ban? - 6079Smith (talk) 06:56, November 12, 2014 (UTC) - blocked by staff ChickenBar (talk) 19:55, November 12, 2014 (UTC) 110.77.204.75 - Posted large blocks of text in different language aside from English - already undid the given vandilization - GreenMoriyama (talk) 06:57, November 14, 2014 (UTC) - blocked for 2 weeks ChickenBar (talk) 20:03, November 14, 2014 (UTC) - Creating an inappropriate page - Is that a real violation? It seems so... - Mac10smg (talk) 07:15, November 16, 2014 (UTC) - educated ChickenBar (talk) 08:40, November 16, 2014 (UTC) - Trade spam - :P - 6079Smith (talk) 07:41, November 16, 2014 (UTC) - comments deleted ChickenBar (talk) 08:40, November 16, 2014 (UTC) - Limbo/Mirage Vandal - 6079Smith (talk) 13:23, November 17, 2014 (UTC) - Jelo caught it too ChickenBar (talk) 17:17, November 17, 2014 (UTC) - Spamming "Red or Dead" on the Syndicate Pages - 6079Smith (talk) 15:36, November 22, 2014 (UTC) - spam isn't serious ChickenBar (talk) 16:34, November 23, 2014 (UTC) - Added Penta in the Puncture damage page (ha, no) - He has vandalized another page before - 6079Smith (talk) 16:58, November 22, 2014 (UTC) - quarantined ChickenBar (talk) 16:34, November 23, 2014 (UTC) - Squabbling with other anons - 6079Smith (talk) 13:29, November 23, 2014 (UTC) - debugged ChickenBar (talk) 16:34, November 23, 2014 (UTC) User:Mustyy - incorrect setup for "clan" page? - GreenMoriyama (talk) 21:11, November 23, 2014 (UTC) - contacted user in question. will consider ban if user does not respond ChickenBar (talk) 21:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC) - Can you snip his comment please? - Alternatively, block him right in the IP address - 6079Smith (talk) 06:36, November 25, 2014 (UTC) - neutralized ChickenBar (talk) 07:14, November 25, 2014 (UTC) - Well, he's rude - 6079Smith (talk) 06:16, November 26, 2014 (UTC) - muffined ChickenBar (talk) 10:49, November 26, 2014 (UTC) - Trade System Vandal - 6079Smith (talk) 09:56, November 26, 2014 (UTC) chickened ChickenBar (talk) 10:49, November 26, 2014 (UTC) and - Spambots. They're also active on a few other wikis - 6079Smith (talk) 03:02, December 1, 2014 (UTC) - bombarded ChickenBar (talk) 08:58, December 1, 2014 (UTC) - Troll on the wiki - Book 'em - 6079Smith (talk) 16:21, December 4, 2014 (UTC) - disarmed ChickenBar (talk) 17:55, December 4, 2014 (UTC) and - Another couple of jerks - 6079Smith (talk) 10:39, December 5, 2014 (UTC) - burnt ChickenBar (talk) 22:02, December 6, 2014 (UTC) - Patient Zero Vandal from Brazil - 6079Smith (talk) 14:54, December 8, 2014 (UTC) - caught by briz ChickenBar (talk) 19:58, December 8, 2014 (UTC) - Vor Vandal - I see you... - 6079Smith (talk) 04:53, December 9, 2014 (UTC) beheaded ChickenBar (talk) 18:14, December 9, 2014 (UTC) - Dual Ether Vandal - Take it away - 6079Smith (talk) 17:13, December 9, 2014 (UTC) - doged ChickenBar (talk) 18:14, December 9, 2014 (UTC) - Nightmare Mode Vandal - 6079Smith (talk) 08:25, December 10, 2014 (UTC) - Posting unrelated images in the Shocking Touch Gallery - 13:34, December 10, 2014 (UTC)